El antific de Peter Pettigrew o Colagusano
by CoNnY-B
Summary: No lo odien por ser la rata más asquerosa de la que hayan leído en su vida, no lo odien por ser un traidor, ni por ayudar a Voldy a recuperar su cuerpo. Odienlo por ser Colagusano. [Reviews!, Sugerencias]


****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

(Bostezo) Hooola. Gracias por estar leyendo esto. Estoy inspirada, a pesar de caerme de sueño, así que por ustedes escribo nomás. Se supone que ahora debería estar en el colegio �.� jejeje... Dedicado a _Kitty Bellatrix de Malfoy_ por haberlo pedido. ¡Aún se aceptan peticiones! (ojalá con situación incluida xD)

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Los anti-fics de Harry Potter

El anti-fic de Peter Pettigrew: Ratoncitos...

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

La rata Peter vagaba por algún lugar del alcantarillado de la ciudad de Londres esa tarde del doce de Julio. Su señor le había ordenado colarse al Ministerio de Magia... Bien era fácil llegar, ¡el maldito edificio estaba entre las alcantarillas! ¡Qué rata no iba a conocer ese lugar! Bueno... el no. No lo entendía, pero ninguna rata le... ¿hablaba? Chillaba... o lo que sea. Cuando el pasaba, y les preguntaba dónde podía estar el famoso Ministerio ellas parecían no conocerlo.

-Ratas muggles... -pensaba él de inmediato.

Pero luego se daba cuenta que no existían las ratas muggles... todas las estúpidas ratas eran iguales... ¿cómo no iba a saber alguna dónde estaba el lugar al que él necesitaba llegar? ¿Cómo ninguna le iba a contestar a él? ¿Cómo iban a ignorarlo a él, el rey de las ratas? O quizás los pequeños cerebros de las ratas de alcantarillas estaban ya entumecidos por el olor. ¿Y si salía a la calle a preguntar a alguna rata de vereda o de algún hogar? Bien. Era una opción.

Subió por un delgado puente de plano inclinado, que llevaba a alguna casa muggle, de esas que gracias a las tontas trampas Muggles de atrapar ratones -en las que ningún ratón con un mínimo de inteligencia caía- estaban repletas de ratas, entre las paredes o bajo los muebles, dispuestos a darle una buena dirección para llegar al Ministerio.

Salió por entre la pared y enseguida divisó un agujero por el cual colarse a la casa. No había rata cerca.

Y llegó a la luz. Una confortable oficina muggle, llena de repisas y estantes las cuales debieran estar llenas de ratas debajo. Al cruzar con la lentitud de quien le sobra el tiempo, escuchó un grito.

-¡AHHHH! ¡¡¡RATÓN!!! -una voz chillona de ama de casa muggle, que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, pues casi lo dejó tonto con el grito y lo había tomado con un paño y alzado en el aire, a la vez que seguía gritando.

-¡MAMÁ! -ahora era un niño-. ¡¿Dijiste ratón?! ¡¡JUSTO LO QUE NECESITO!! ¡Dámelo!

Y sintió cómo pasaba de una mano a otra. La mamá seguía gritando y el niño corría, pues sentía mucho movimiento allá abajo. ¿qué pretendía ese niño?

Ahora lo metían en una caja plástica, cuadrada y pequeña, y la cerraban con tapa y le hacían unos pequeños agujeros arriba.

-Bueno pequeño, ahí estarás bien. No sé que comen los ratones así que no te daré nada -oyó que el niño decía a la vez que miraba la caja-. Mañana harás tu largo y último viaje.

No supo que quiso decir con eso...

Oh-oh, ya no podía salir de allí, menos trasformarse sin que lo vieran. Más que ni varita tenía. Desde allí, afuera se veía borrosísimo. Sólo supo que lo pusieron sobre una mesa. Intentó escapar chocando con las paredes y saltando para levantar la tapa, pero no se podía: era una caja hermética.

Hasta que se rindió de intentar escapar. Rato después oscureció. Ya era de noche, y él aún estaba sin poder llegar al Ministerio de Magia.

Al día siguiente, y con el estómago sonando, sintió cómo el niño le echaba una ojeada a la caja antes de que él pudiera haberse percatado para escapar. Después tomó aquella caja y la metió dentro de otra cosa oscura. Escuchó varios ruidos y luego cómo todo se movía. Tanto movimiento lo mareaba.

Una media hora después todo el movimiento cesó. El mareo era enorme. La luz regresó, pero por las formas borrosas que afuera pudo ver, el escenario había cambiado. En este lugar había muchas más personas.

-¿Lo trajiste?

-¡Genial!

-¿Qué es?

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-¡Me opongo a que lo uses!

-¿Lo puedo ver?

Miles de voces se confundían en el ambiente, y al chico de la casa no se le escuchaba hablar. Puso la caja entre una rejilla y una cosa que oscurecía arriba, algo así como una tabla de madera. Las voces se apagaban hasta que se escuchó sólo una, de una mujer ya adulta. Pero se escuchaba lejana, o los oídos le estaban fallando, no sabía.

-Ahora vamos... aquí tenemos... profundizar... objetos filudos... guantes... castigo... jeringa... laboratorio -Eso fue todo lo que entendió.

-Vamos.

Apenas dio esa orden, el chico sacó la caja plástica de allí y la llevó bajo el brazo hasta quién sabe dónde. Seguramente otra habitación. Lo pusieron sobre una mesa blanca y después de un rato y muchas más conversaciones el chico abrió la tapa. Ahora lo veía. Eran muchos ojos de niños curiosos, y los ojos de alguien más grande con una mascarilla, que con guantes blancos lo tomó y le inyectó una aguja a un lado de su cuerpo. Sintió como un frío lo rodeaba y lo dejaba algo entumecido.

Luego lo pusieron en una bandeja plateada boca arriba, y al intentar darse vuelta notó que las piernas ni los brazos le respondían. ¿Qué sucedía aquí?

-Las instrucciones están en la pizarra. No olviden usar los guantes y mascarillas. Tienen una hora y media y Lorraine está repartiendo las guías. ¡A trabajar!

Ahora el número de pares de ojos que lo miraba atentamente se había reducido a tres. Esos niños, sin dejar de mirarlo, se ponían sus mascarillas de papel y sus guantes. Sus ojos rojizos de rata fueron hacia la izquierda, donde miles de cosas plateadas estaban ordenadas, dándole escalofríos... parecían objetos para picar, moler, triturar... asesinar.

Uno de los chicos tomó uno de los objetos, tomó a Colagusano con la otra mano y con el objeto le hizo un ¡lento y profundo corte desde el abdomen al cuello!

Ahora lo comprendía. Más que nada era dolor psicológico; su cuerpo estaba siendo cortado y no podía sentirlo, por el veneno para ratas que le habían puesto y que recorría sus venas. Y claro que no funcionaba, porque no era una rata, ¡era un humano trasformado en rata!, y el único efecto había sido la insensibilidad en el cuerpo. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer después de que lo destriparan todo? Y tarde o temprano la hemorragia le iba a quitar la vida.

El niño ya ejecutaba el segundo corte, así que con un último esfuerzo, logró moverse haciendo gritar a todos, y escabullirse hacia al piso para terminar entrando a un agujero en la pared ya ocupado por otras ratas, con todas las vísceras colgando, y siguió corriendo, siguió corriendo, pero muy lejos no llegó, lentamente se fue desintegrando, hasta que ¡BUM!. Ya no pudo más.

****

FIN

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Difícil ver la vida desde la perspectiva de una rata, ¿eh? xD

Disculpen por no responder los reviews de los otros antifics porque se me hace un lío, pero agradezco muchísimo por todos ellos, sus opiniones siempre son tomadas en cuenta!!

Reviews, please!!! Sigan haciendo sugerencias de personajes que estoy trabajando con la mayoría de ellas!


End file.
